For some positive integers $p$, there is a quadrilateral $ABCD$ with positive integer side lengths, perimeter $p$, right angles at $B$ and $C$, $AB=2$, and $CD=AD$. How many different values of $p<2015$ are possible?
$\textbf{(A) }30\qquad\textbf{(B) }31\qquad\textbf{(C) }61\qquad\textbf{(D) }62\qquad\textbf{(E) }63$

Explanation: Let $BC = x$ and $CD = AD = y$ be positive integers. Drop a perpendicular from $A$ to $CD$ to show that, using the Pythagorean Theorem, that\[x^2 + (y - 2)^2 = y^2.\]Simplifying yields $x^2 - 4y + 4 = 0$, so $x^2 = 4(y - 1)$. Thus, $y$ is one more than a perfect square.
The perimeter $p = 2 + x + 2y = 2y + 2\sqrt{y - 1} + 2$ must be less than 2015. Simple calculations demonstrate that $y = 31^2 + 1 = 962$ is valid, but $y = 32^2 + 1 = 1025$ is not. On the lower side, $y = 1$ does not work (because $x > 0$), but $y = 1^2 + 1$ does work. Hence, there are 31 valid $y$ (all $y$ such that $y = n^2 + 1$ for $1 \le n \le 31$), and so our answer is $\boxed{31}$